


those ten things

by vnikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Dates, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, but tbh he's not, i mean cmon this plot was written like three episodes in sue me, story progresses i promise, victor knows exactly what he's doing, victor seems oblivious to yuuri, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vnikiforov/pseuds/vnikiforov
Summary: Yuuri can't help but notice little things about Victor. Whether it's his smile, his laugh, his hair, his hands or the way he invades Yuuri's personal space, Yuuri can't help but love it all.Or a series of moments between Victor and Yuuri.





	1. His Smile

The first time Yuuri saw Victor’s smile, it was through the television at the Ice skating rink with Yuuko and Takeshi. Of course, at the time, he was more focused on the performance that Victor gave and how he wanted to learn every part of his routine. 

Yuuko and Yuuri had quickly started to discuss a new practice schedule, but as soon as Victor was announced the winner, Yuuri had stopped listening. He watched as the silver haired boy skated off of the podium, toward the cameras, holding his medal in one hand and gripping a bouquet of various flowers in the other. Victor flashed a bright smile that made Yuuri’s heart skip a beat. Yuuri was young then, he didn’t know what it meant. 

The first time Yuuri saw Victor’s smile in person, it had been a nerve-racking experience and had left him wanting to cry all over again. He had just placed last at the Grand Prix Final and just for a split second, when Victor turned to look at him, he thought he could be on the same playing ground as his idol. However, when Victor smiled and asked Yuuri if he wanted a commemorative photo, those thoughts came crashing down around him. Victor would only ever see him as a fan, not a competitor. 

So, Yuuri did the only thing he could think of and ran away. He had no other choice but to. There was no way that he could face Victor, not like this. Not after his complete and utter failure. 

But then Victor had come to him, about a year later. All because of a video that should never have been recorded in the first place. Victor had flown to Hasetsu in Japan and offered to be Yuuri’s coach. 

Sure, there were a few hiccups along the way. For instance, Yuuri hadn’t counted on Yuri Plisetsky showing up and demanding that Victor fly back to Russia with him. He also hadn’t counted on having to compete with Yuri for the right to have Victor as his coach. 

It had all been worth it, though. At least Yuuri thought it was, because now he got to see Victor’s smiles every day… many times a day. 

And Victor’s smiles… well, Victor’s smiles were all different, but equally stunning. Yuuri had even been able to start telling each of his smiles apart now. 

The smile that Yuuri got in the morning, when Victor still had sleep in his eyes, was a genuine smile. The type of smile that made Yuuri think that maybe Victor was happy to see him. One that made Yuuri have a tickling feeling in his stomach for the rest of the day.

Then there was the smile that Yuuri got while training. It was a warm smile, maybe it was also genuine, but truly it was a smile of patience. He only got it when Victor asked Yuuri to try again, or to follow his lead, or to explain what the piece of music felt like. 

That smile didn’t send a tickling feeling to his stomach, but instead one of shame. He didn’t want to disappoint Victor or waste his time. Still, Yuuri was glad that he got that smile. To him, it meant that Victor wasn’t ready to give up on him. It meant that Victor still wanted Yuuri. 

Another smile that Yuuri got was the one that Victor had when he had a little too much to drink. The wide, easy smile while he flirted with everyone around him, including Yuuri. The way his smile allowed little giggles and hiccups to escape, but never faltered. Yuuri loved it. Loved when that smile was focused on him, while Victor went on and on about everything that Yuuri could be capable of. 

He especially loved it when Victor stopped smiling for just a moment to tell him that he was proud of him and then went back to smiling the moment that he noticed the blush that had spread across Yuuri’s face.

But, maybe, Yuuri’s favorite smile was the one that Victor had when he was fully awake, sober and relaxed. When nothing else mattered but where they were at that exact moment. Victor rarely had moments like that, where he could skate for fun or when they went sightseeing. 

The smile that Victor had been giving Yuuri for the past thirty minutes. 

“Where are we going to next?”

Yuuri snapped out of his trance, “W-what?”

“Where are we going to next? Is there a beach or a pond or something really cool that we haven’t seen yet?” Victor asked. 

“Well, there’s the shopping center?”

Victor’s smile broadened, “That works!” 

They walked over to the local shopping center. Yuuri didn’t go there often, even before he left Hasetsu, but he knew that a lot of tourists loved going to the local markets for trinkets and food. Victor kept talking about how much he already loved Japan and that he couldn’t wait to see more of it. 

Yuuri could barely concentrate. Victor… Victor made it hard for him to think sometimes. It wasn’t that Victor was his idol, well part of it was, but it wasn’t just that anymore. It was so much more. It was the feelings that Yuuri got when he was around Victor. 

It was the fact that Victor loved to get close enough to him, that Yuuri could smell the shampoo he used to wash his hair, or the cologne he sometimes chose to wear. It was the fact that Victor touched Yuuri as much as humanly possible and he still didn’t know what it all meant. 

It was the fact that Yuuri knew he had a crush on Victor that wasn’t going to go away. Not anytime soon. Not with Victor giving him those smiles that he did and the flirting and the smell that Yuuri had come to know as  _ Victor _ . 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked.

Again, Yuuri was taken away from his thoughts, “What? Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I’m okay.”

Victor narrowed his eyes, but didn’t say anything else. 

When they made it to the shopping center, Yuuri was relieved that it was nearly empty. He supposed it was because it was unusually cold and somewhat early. Shoppers probably wouldn’t arrive for another hour or so.

“It’s so small,” Victor said and Yuuri swore he could hear the smile in his voice, even though he couldn’t see it. “So small and quiet. I love it.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up, but ignored it, “Ah, yes… It is very nice.”

“Come on, solnyshko. Let’s go see the sights,” Victor said and started walking forward. Yuuri followed after him. 

“What does that mean? That word you just said.”

Victor turned to him, “Solnyshko? It’s a,  how do you say… a term of endearment?”

Yuuri knew that he was blushing now, “Oh…”

Victor smiled at him.

And never mind what Yuuri had said before, because this smile? This smile was the one that Yuuri loved the most. The smile meant only for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I like this concept.... it's in chronological order so the story will be told through each little thing.... but yeah, tell me what you think! (also if i get words wrong, i apologize in advance. i only know english, spanish and minimal french so russian.... is new to me?)


	2. His Hands

“Yuuri, you need to extend- no. More. Yes, perfect. There it is. That’s what you need to do from now on!” Victor said from the corner of Minako’s classroom, “Now when you- no, don’t do that. You have to… hold on.”

Victor walked over to Yuuri, “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

Yuuri was visibly deflated. They had been trying to get the dance right in the studio before moving on to the ice and Victor had critiqued every little thing Yuuri did. It wasn’t that Yuuri was put off by it, he just wished that he knew what he could do to fix it!

“You need to relax. I can practically see you thinking. You have to let it all go until you can manage to think and not show it on your body. Empty your mind, Yuuri,” Victor said as he moved closer. He placed a hand on Yuuri’s cheek, “I want to feel the tension leave your body.”

Yuuri tried. He desperately tried to empty his mind, but between the stress of getting this dance right and Victor touching him, there was no way he would be able to succeed. Especially not now that Victor was running his thumb against the top of his cheek, “I-I can’t.”

“How can I help you relax?” Victor whispered. He brought his free hand to rest on Yuuri’s waist, “Tell me and I’ll do it, solnyshko.”

Yuuri blushed at the nickname. It was something Victor had taken to calling him. He had to admit that he liked it a lot better than piggy, even though he still didn’t know exactly what the word meant. “I-

“Can I try something?” Victor cut him off. He had a small smile and something mischievous played behind his eyes. 

“I’m willing to try anything if it helps,” Yuuri said, because it was true. If it helped him to relax enough to do get the dance right, he would do it.

Victor’s hand moved from Yuuri’s waist to the small of his back as he brought him closer to him. Yuuri let out a small gasp. He hadn’t anticipated that. Victor hummed, “Close your eyes, solnyshko.”

Yuuri looked up at Victor, “What does that mean?”

“Loosely, it translates to sun or sunshine,” He said. His hand moved from its place on Yuuri’s cheek to under his chin, his thumb skirted across Yuuri’s bottom lip. “A term for someone you care for in Russia.”

“Oh,” Yuuri said because he lacked any other words. He knew that it was a term of endearment, he just didn’t know that it had meant sunshine… it was so different from how Yuuri normally felt.

“This isn’t helping to relax you,” Victor hummed and pulled his hand from Yuuri’s face, “Maybe I should stop.”

“Oh,” Yuuri repeated, his attention drawn to the fact that Victor’s other hand was still on the small of his back. 

When Victor’s hand left his body, Yuuri noticed how the loss of contact made him feel almost empty. He wanted it back, but kept quiet. Victor moved back a few steps, “Instead of emptying your head, how about you think of something you like. Think of something that makes you feel as light as a feather.”

And oh… the first thing that Yuuri thought of was the way it felt to have Victor touch him. His face, his hands, his waist, just the way that Victor’s hands always seemed to be on him. Yuuri tried not to panic, “I- I think I can do that.”

“Good, are you thinking?” Victor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, “Yes.”

“Okay, good. Now, go over the first sequence,” Victor leaned back against the wall. “And remember, Yuuri, as light as a feather.”

Yuuri closed his eyes and thought about how it felt to have Victor’s hands on him. He thought about his fingers running through Yuuri’s hair and wrapping around his hand as he dragged him to different places like an overexcited puppy.

He started the routine. Extended himself and tried his best to let the music and feeling flow through him. He thought about how it would feel to have Victor hold his hand and lead a dance with him.

“Stop,” Victor called out suddenly. Yuuri opened his eyes and let his arms fall to his side. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” He asked urgently. Victor made his way back over to Yuuri.

“Not at all, you did it perfectly.”

Yuuri frowned, “I- Then why did you have me stop?”

“Tell me your inspiration, solnyshko,” Victor whispered. “What makes you dance with such grace?”

“Uh-

“Is it someone? Is it katsudon?” Victor asked.

“No!” Yuuri said, his face flushed, “It’s not katsudon.”

“So a person? Is it someone I know?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “I- No, no. It’s not a person.”

“If you say so,” Victor smiled and took Yuuri’s hand. “Whatever made you dance like this, it’s good for you. Usee it.”

Yuuri looked down at their hands, “I will.”

“Yuuri?” His gaze snapped back up to Victor’s face. “I wish you would trust me enough to let me know.”

Yuuri frowned, “I didn’t mean- Of course I trust you.”

Victor nodded, “It’s okay, solnyshko. As long as it helps you.”

He squeezed Yuuri’s hand softly before he let go, “Wait.”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking of someone. They’re special to me and I want to impress them,” Yuuri said in one breath. 

Victor said nothing for a second, but then he brought his hand to caress Yuuri’s cheek, “Then I’m sure you will.”

Yuuri took a moment to gather any courage he had left in his body, “Are you impressed?”

“You continue to impress me, Yuuri,” Victor said with a slight nod.

In that moment, Yuuri felt that he could die of happiness. With Victor’s hand on him and the words that left the beautiful man’s mouth, Yuuri truly felt like he could be ‘light as a feather.’ 

“I’m glad.”

Victor smiled. His hand trailed down from his cheek, to his neck, and then down his arm. Victor took Yuuri’s hand in his and lifted it up to his chest. “I am, too. Now let’s see if you can keep it up.”

“I will,” Yuuri promised. He definitely intended to keep that promise if it meant that it’d keep Victor around. Especially if it meant that Victor wouldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Victor brought Yuuri’s hand to his lips and whispered, “I look forward to it.”

With a small kiss, he let Yuuri have his hand back and walked back to the other side of the room, “One more time from the beginning and we may be able to go home before dark.”

Yuuri looked down at his hand with renewed motivation and started the routine.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they are tiny, but really, it's all meant for fun. I should post the next one by tomorrow. I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave comments!


	3. His Hair

Yuuri laid on the ground and stared up at the sky. He used to do this when he was younger. He would sit outside of the onsen for hours and just stare at the sky and try to find shapes in the clouds. It had been a way he would relax after the days of relentless practice or mornings of eight kilometer runs.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Yuuri had to admit that it felt nice to get into the habit again, even though training was exhausting and he sometimes felt that he would die. To him, it was all worth it. 

Truly, he didn’t know who he wanted to do all of this for. He wanted to win, sure. He wanted to show everyone that he wasn’t the Katsuki Yuuri who placed last at the Sochi Grand Prix Finals last season, he was a new Yuuri that they hadn’t even met before. 

Even more, he wanted to show Victor that Yuuri was worth the amount of time he’s spent on coaching him. 

“Yuuri, what are you doing?” Victor asked. Yuuri hadn’t noticed the man until he was kneeling down near his head and looking down at him. 

“I was relaxing.”

Victor smiled wide, “Ah, is this what my Yuuri does to relax?”

Yuuri blushed, “I used to do this a lot. Just lie here and look at the sky.”

The other man looked up and hummed, “What else helped you to relax?”

“I… I used to have a dog. When we could come here, he would let me run my fingers through his fur when I needed to relax. He would lay with me as I stared at the clouds and…” Yuuri felt a tear fall from the corner of his eyes, “and I miss him.”

“Vicchan, yes?” Victor looked back down at Yuuri, his hair fell over his eyes.

“Yes. He was a wonderful friend,” Yuuri smiled softly. “I miss him every day.”

“Would it help if I lay with you?” He asked. 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “W-what?”

“I can lay with you here, as you stare at the clouds.”

“Oh, no. No. You don’t need to do that,” Yuuri said quickly. “You really don’t.”

Victor ignored him as he got up and moved over so that he was now by Yuuri’s side. He slowly sat down and instead of laying down parallel to Yuuri, he rested his head on the boy’s stomach. “Give me your hand.”

“Huh?” Yuuri asked, slightly shocked at what was happening. Victor reached an arm over his head until he found one of Yuuri’s hands and brought it to rest on his head. “What?”

“You said that you used to run your fingers through Vicchan’s fur. I know it isn’t the same, but you can try running your fingers through my fair,” Victor took his hand away and rested it on his own stomach. Yuuri’s eyes were wide and he held his breath as he slowly moved his hand over Victor’s hair.

It was softer than Yuuri thought it would be. He had spent time while growing up wondering how Victor’s hair would feel after the products he used, but now he realized that Victor didn’t use any product. Yuuri repeated the action, but this time he ran his fingers through the strands of hair. Victor let out a soft sigh, “I have to admit, solnyshko, that this is very relaxing.”

A small, warm feeling erupted in Yuuri’s stomach as he continued to cart his fingers through Victor’s hair. Each time, Victor would either hum with pleasure or sigh. 

They laid there, quiet, for what might have been an hour if Yuuri had been keeping time. About halfway through, Victor had fallen asleep. Yuuri didn’t know how to feel about the fact that Victor muttered words like ‘good’ and ‘nice’ and what might have even been Yuuri’s new nickname, had it not been cut off by a sneeze. 

He was flooded with all sorts of emotions when he realized how completely taken by Victor he was. Yuuri had known that he was attracted to him and that he had admired him, but the affection that Yuuri had for the man was something much more than one would have for his idol.

He looked down at Victor, who looked like an angel, and sighed. What was he going to do about his feelings?  He couldn’t tell Victor. It would only lead the man to do something irrational like agree to date Yuuri, if it meant it would help him. Victor was good like that, wouldn’t even stop to think about his own feelings and Yuuri couldn’t do that. He  _ wouldn’t _ do that. 

No, moments like this would have to be enough. Moments were Victor trusted Yuuri enough to fall asleep around him and where they helped each other. Yuuri could live with that. 

Because Yuuri had been focused on his thoughts, he hadn’t noticed how the sky turned from blue to grey. The first drops of water surprised him. He moved his hand from Victor’s hair to his shoulder and shook him a little to wake him, “Victor, it’s time to get up.”

Victor placed his hand over Yuuri’s, but did not open his eyes. Instead, he mumbled, “In a second, solnyshko.”

Yuuri’s face began to heat up, but he ignored it and tried to shake him again, “It’s going to rain.”

Victor’s eyes fluttered open. As he was about to speak, the drops of water turned into a heavy rain. Victor smiled wide, “This is nice.”

“Nice?” Yuuri repeated. They were both wet, Victor’s soft hair now clung to his forehead. Yuuri’s glasses were covered in droplets of water. 

Victor hummed and turned his head to face their linked hands, though he did not move it from its place on top of Yuuri’s. “Yes, it’s nice. Makkachin would have loved to play in the rain. We should bring him next time, yes?”

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Yuuri said before he realized what Victor had said. “Wait, next time?”

“You plan on relaxing again and I plan on helping you. Now, let’s get up before we catch a cold. We can’t practice if we’re sick,” Victor removed his hand from Yuuri’s and sat up. Yuuri followed his lead, “Come on, we can go inside, undress and have some of my vodka. It will warm us right up.”

Yuuri stood up quickly, “U-undress? What?”

Victor looked up and pushed his hair out of his face. Yuuri couldn’t help but think it was a good look. “You don’t want to stay in your wet clothes, do you?”

“Oh, right, of course I don’t,” Yuuri muttered. 

Victor let out a laugh and picked himself up off the ground, “Solnyshko, you are cute.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, but Victor was already walking inside. He followed in after him, speechless. He didn’t think there was any way that he could reply to what Victor had just said. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called to him. When he finally got to where Victor was standing, the man was holding out a towel, “Do you want to dry my hair?”

“Do I want t- I… okay,” Yuuri took the towel from him and waited for Victor to sit on the bench. When he did, Yuuri used the towel to carefully dry the other man’s hair. “Is that okay?”

Victor turned to face him, a smile played at his lips, “Yes, perfect. Now it’s your turn.”

Yuuri was about to bring the towel up to his own head when Victor caught his wrist, “No, sit down.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” he tried, but Victor had already begun dragging him down to sit next to him. He took the towel from Yuuri’s hand, “There’s no need to be shy around me, Yuuri. Turn around.”

Yuuri obeyed and sat still as Victor started to dry his hair. When he finished, he put the towel between them and pulled Yuuri to face him, “Please remember that I am here to help, okay?”

“Of course,” Yuuri replied quickly, “I’ll remember.”

A strand of Victor’s hair fell across his eye and Yuuri moved to push it away before he could realize what exactly he was doing. Victor’s smile brightened, as did the blush that crept on Yuuri’s face, “I didn’t mean to-

“Don’t apologize. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough with me to do that.”

Yuuri nodded. 

Victor placed a hand on the crook between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, “I meant it when I said I wanted to help you. Let me help you.”

“You are helping me,” Yuuri replied. “You help me by being yourself.”

“I can do that, but it won’t be easy for you,” Victor said with a small laugh, but Yuuri thought it might not be a joke.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Victor took his hand back to run it through his own hair. 

Yuuri felt his heart skip a beat. This man, who Yuuri looked up to for years, motivated his confidence and growth. This man, with the soft hair that Yuuri could spend hours combing his fingers through, had accepted what Yuuri had wanted.

Maybe, Yuuri realized with dread, his affection wasn’t small at all, but something frighteningly close to love.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I feel like every chapter they get closer and well, now we have a confession on Yuuri's part.... let's see what happens next! Feedback is always appreciated. Thank you for staying with me so far (and forgiving my mistakes lol).


	4. His Persistence

In the weeks that passed since Yuuri realized he might be in love with Victor, the two had trained even harder than before. However, they had also gone to the beach to relax and watch the clouds while Makkachin ran around in the water, figured out the music to Yuuri’s program, and had found out where he was placed for the Grand Prix assignments.

Yuuri had to admit that he was really most excited to see his good friend, Phichit. It had been a while.

At the moment, Yuuri was in his room, reading through articles that mentioned his return to the rink. Some journalists were excited, especially since the video of his Eros performance had been posted, but there were come people who were skeptical. They discussed Yuuri’s capabilities on the ice, whether he would be able to pull off his jumps or if he was worthy of a routine put together by Victor Nikiforov. 

“Yuuri, let me in,” Victor whined as he knocked on his bedroom door, “You’ve been locked inside all day long!”

Yuuri let out a sigh. He didn’t know if he wanted to face Victor right now. He probably had already read the articles and he couldn’t dare face Victor, not after having all of his flaws displayed to the world. 

“Yuuri,” Victor called out again, “I’m going to open the door in four, three, two-

“No!” Yuuri yelled, but the door was already being pushed open. Yuuri got up and raced to the door.

The effort was pointless, since the door was already pushed open all the way and Victor stood at the doorway, “Are you ignoring me, Yuuri?”

“What? No!” Yuuri lied. “Of course I’m not ignoring you.”

Victor pressed past him and into the room, “So, you have been hidden in your room for no reason? It has nothing to do with the articles you have the little ones sending you?”

Yuuri fought back the groan that almost escaped from his mouth. Of course Victor knew that the triplets had been sending him the articles. They must have been sending them to his phone, too. “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t lie to me, solnyshko.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t. I just- I’m sorry,” Yuuri eyes grew wide as he apologized. “I read the articles, but I didn’t mean to hide in my room. I mean, I wasn’t hiding.”

Victor dropped the glare and smiled, “So, since you’re not hiding in your room, you can come with me to get drinks?”

“Drinks?” Yuuri repeated.

“Drinks. Alcohol, specifically,” His coach said. “I will show you one of my ways to relieve stress.” 

“I don’t drink a lot…” Yuuri tried to explain, but Victor was already moving toward his dress and picking up his phone and glasses.

“It won’t be a lot, just a shot for every article that the triplets sent you,” He laughed. Yuuri gulped.

“That’s-

“I’m only kidding, solnyshko,” Victor said as he placed the phone in his own pocket and slipped the glasses onto the bridge of Yuuri’s nose. Victor’s hands lingered on his cheeks, “You don’t have to drink a lot, just enough so that you don’t care about what others have to say.”

“If you think that that’s best, then okay,” Yuuri answered.

“I do,” Victor squeezed his cheeks slightly before he moved them away. He moved past Yuuri and called out as he walked out of the room, “Put on a jacket, it’s cold out.”

Yuuri pulled on his jacket and followed Victor out. His heart was pounding and his cheeks felt hot from where Victor’s hands had been. 

They walked to a little place that was nearly empty. Victor bought a full bottle and brought it to the table, where he set the bottle and the two tiny glasses down. When he sat down, he turned to Yuuri, “Should we start?”

“I guess so,” Yuuri said as he watched Victor pour each of them a shot.

“I have an idea!” Victor said suddenly. “For every shot, we tell each other something the other doesn’t know.”

“W-what?” Yuuri’s eyes grew.

Victor smiled wide, “It will give us a chance to get closer, yeah?”

“Oh… right… I guess we can…”

“Good! Me first!” Victor took the shot without so much as flinching at the taste, “Something you don’t know… Hmm, well I had my first kiss at the age of ten.”

“Ten?” Yuuri asked. He hadn’t even had his first kiss yet and couldn’t begin to imagine why a ten year-old would even think about kissing.

Victor nodded, “A rink mate. She moved away a year later. I can’t remember her name, but she was nice.”

“Oh,” He knew that Victor had had girlfriends, or at least there were rumors about it in the magazines Yuuri bought, but, there was something about Victor telling him these things in person that made it different. Made it more real. He couldn’t pretend they were just rumors anymore.

“Your turn, solnyshko,” Victor pushed the glass toward him.

Yuuri picked it up and with only slight hesitation, drank it. It burned his throat as it went down and he couldn’t help but cough. It had been a long time since he’d had any sort of alcohol. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“Anything. I don’t really know a lot about you, Yuuri. I would love to find out more,” He said.

“Oh… I guess… I named my dog after you,” Yuuri muttered.

“I know. Another try,” Victor smiled.

“You know?!”

“Of course. Your family calls me Vicchan. Also, Mari told me,” He said.

“W-what?” Yuuri sputtered.

“How about another try?” Victor said instead.

Yuuri tried to think about it. He didn’t know what he exactly could tell Victor. It had to be something that his family wouldn’t have already told him. Well, he did know something, but he wasn’t going to even think about mentioning it. Instead, he whispered, “I had a crush on Yuko when I was a kid.”

“A crush! How cute!” Victor smiled wide. He poured two more shots. He picked up his and threw it back. “My next fact is that I once kissed a boy when I was sixteen. I liked it more than kissing a girl. Oh… maybe that was two facts. Another shot for me!”

“Wha-

Victor took Yuuri’s shot and drank it as well. He shivered in his seat, “Your turn.”

“Wait, no, hold on. Y-you kissed a boy?” Yuuri asked. He could feel his face heat up and he hadn’t had enough to drink for it to be from the alcohol.

“Yes,” Victor said as he poured another two shots and pushed them both toward Yuuri, “I did.”

“How…” Yuuri took a deep breath. He couldn’t think about that at the moment. He got the shot off the table and emptied the glass. He did the same with the second shot and immediately regretted it. His eyes watered as he choked.

“Easy there, solnyshko,” Victor placed a hand on his arm and left it feeling like it was on fire. 

Yuuri looked down at Victor’s hand. “Right… Do I have to give two secrets?”

Victor’s hand didn’t move, “I would like you to.”

“Okay…” He still couldn’t think of something.

“How about more crushes?”

Yuuri shook his head quickly, “No, none…”

“None? Is there a reason why?” Victor asked.

“I just… never wanted anything with anyone, I guess. Or maybe I was scared. There was the girl in Detroit, but I pushed her away. Then there was… well I don’t know what that was,” Yuuri admitted.

“What was?” Victor pulled his hand back. He put his elbows on the table and leaned in.

“There was a boy… my rink mate and roommate. We were really good friends,” He said and let his thoughts drift to Phichit. Yuuri remembered about how for a few months he thought he might have had more than friendship feelings for him, but then it went away. So, he hadn’t thought about it since, but now… knowing what he knew about his feelings for Victor… maybe he did have a crush on Phichit.

“So, you might have had a crush on him?” Victor asked. Yuuri groaned and let his head fall to the table. “It’s okay, solnyshko. Crushes are perfectly normal. It just means you have an attachment to someone and that’s always good.”

“I don’t know if it was a crush,” Yuuri replied.

“Do you like boys?” Victor asked suddenly.

Yuuri’s head shot up, “It’s your turn.”

Victor laughed a little and poured the drinks. After he took his shot, he inched closer to Yuuri. He was lucky there was a table between them. “I like boys.”

Yuuri felt his whole body freeze, “I-

“Yuuri,” Victor hummed, “Your turn.”

He gladly took the drink. The burn was worth the excuse not to say anything at least for a few seconds. His vision was getting blurry and he felt a little too hot in his clothes, so he pulled his jacket off. “I’m hot.”

“You are,” Victor replied automatically, “but I already know that.”

Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat, “I-I didn’t mean it that way!”

Victor laughed and Yuuri swore he might die right then and there. 

“Do you have a secret to tell? Would it help if I asked you a question instead?”

“I don’t know.”

“Do you like boys?” Victor asked, and really, Yuuri should have known what was going to be asked. “You don’t have to answer. I won’t pressure you.”

Yuuri nodded, “Thank you… I think I’m ready to stop this game.”

Victor hid his disappointment with a small smile, “Of course.”

The night went on. Yuuri had stopped drinking after a few more shots, while Victor kept on. He was truly astonished at his coach’s tolerance.

When they decided it was finally time to go to home, Victor hooked his arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. They walked out of the building together.

Victor leaned his head on Yuuri’s, “You make me happy. It’s been so long since I’ve felt this type of joy.”

Yuuri tried to wrap his mind around what was just said, “You-

“I like you, solnyshko. I am so proud of you and happy for you,” Victor hummed.

“Oh,” So, that’s what he meant. Of course he hadn’t actually liked Yuuri in an unprofessional way. “Thank you, Victor.”

“Will you sleep with me tonight?” He asked.

Though it wasn’t the first time Victor had asked, it felt different this time. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“It can be,” Victor countered and brought him closer. “We are already are building our bond. It could be good for our relationship, yes?”

“Maybe, bu-

“Then it’s settled. We will sleep together,” Victor nodded, though it was slightly awkward since his head was still on Yuuri’s.

Yuuri sighed in defeat.

When they finally got home, the house was quiet. Yuuri hoped that Victor had forgotten about his offer, but the man had simply walked ahead to Yuuri’s room and climbed into his bed.

Yuuri followed after him. Victor was above the covers and his face was buried in the pillow. He murmured, “Come here, so-

A yawn cut him off. Yuuri just looked down at him.

There was now no doubt in his mind that Yuuri was in love with Victor. This man who had no boundaries, who only wanted to build confidence in Yuuri and their relationship, and who had been Yuuri’s idol since childhood.

A small whine left Victor’s mouth, “Yuuri.”

Yuuri startled. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t sleep in the same bed as Victor, knowing what he knew. Especially because Victor was drunk. 

Instead, he turned off the lights and made his way into Victor’s room.

It took a long time before Yuuri could go to sleep, but eventually he was able to manage it.

***

Yuuri woke up to find a pair of arms around his waist. He was pressed up against someone’s chest and the other person was still asleep, if the soft snores that were coming from their mouth were a sign. 

He tried moving, but the grip around him tightened. Their lips moved against the back of his neck as they spoke, “Not right now, solnyshko.”

He could tell that Victor was still half asleep. How had he gotten in this bed? When had he? And why hadn’t Yuuri felt him?

“Victor…” Yuuri tried. “Wake up.”

The groan from behind him sent chills down his back. Yuuri’s eyes widened. No, he had to get out. Now.

He pulled himself out of Victor’s arms and got up from the bed. Thankfully, they were both still dressed. Yuuri sent a silent prayer for that.

Then, he sent another prayer when he noticed that Victor hadn’t woken up. There was, however, a small frown on his face.

Yuuri spared a few more seconds to gaze at Victor before he left, then he ran to his room and shut the door behind him.

At least Victor’s plan had worked. Yuuri definitely wasn’t stressed out about the articles anymore.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was different from the rest, but mainly because it's a turning point. I still hope you enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	5. His Lips

Yuuri had thought that Victor’s lack of personal space couldn’t get any worse, but he was wrong. Since that night they had slept in the same bed together, which Yuuri still wasn’t sure how that happened, Victor had only become more and more bold.

Victor’s hands were always either on him or he was dangerously close to him. Not to mention the fact that Victor had all but moved into Yuuri’s room. Yuuri didn’t mind it, not really. He enjoyed having Victor’s company and attention, even if it still surprised him each time. He’d just never say so out loud.

“So, what exactly is going on with you and Victor?” He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. Mari, his older sister, was standing by the door. “He’s a little close to  _ just _ be a coach.”

Yuuri felt his face heat up, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t play dumb with me, I can see through it,” She said. “Is it something you’re uncomfortable with? I can speak with him.”

Yuuri shot up, “No, no! Don’t do that!”

She raised an eyebrow, “So you’re okay with him touching you and being romantic? Is there something we should talk about?”

“I-I don’t know,” Yuuri mumbled.

Mari walked into the room, shut the door and sat on his bed. “You can talk to me, if you want. I’m not going to tell our parents and I won’t judge you. You know that I support you no matter what you do in life, even if I pretend to give you a hard time.”

“I know.”

“But, I also won’t push you,” She said.

“Thank you, but… I-I just wish I knew if Victor was being like that with only me,” He whispered. Mari heard and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I really like him.”

“I know,” She admitted. “And if it means anything, I think he’s only being romantic with you. I just can’t tell if he knows he’s being romantic.”

Yuuri sighed.

Before Mari or Yuuri could say anything else, the door opened. Victor stood in the doorway, about to say something when he noticed the tone in the room. His smile fell, “What happened?”

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Mari all but yelled. She was about to get up, too, but Yuuri took her hand to stop her.

“Mari, it’s okay.”

She looked at her brother before she relented, “I’ll go, then. You can find me around later.”

She left the room without another word to Victor. Yuuri looked at the man, who had now walked into the room and shut the door, “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry that Mari yelled at you. She can be that way sometimes,” Yuuri said instead, since he didn’t know how to answer Victor’s question. He wasn’t sure if he was okay.

“Don’t mind that. It’s okay,” He shrugged and sat next to Yuuri on the bed. “She’s a good sister.”

“She is,” Yuuri agreed.

“So, do you want to talk about what’s troubling you?” Victor asked.

Yuuri thought about it. He thought about just asking Victor what he wanted from Yuuri, but the fear of the answer kept him from asking. Instead, he shook his head, “It’s okay.”

Victor frowned, “Am I doing something wrong? As your coach?”

“What? No, no, no, nothing like that at all!”

“I want you to be able to trust me. I want to be able to be there for you when you’re feeling down. There’s no use in me coaching you on the ice if I can’t also help you in your personal life, too,” Victor said. “Was it not your personal life that made you do badly at the Grand Prix Finals?”

“Yes,” Yuuri said quietly.

“So, please, tell me what’s troubling you. Let me help,” Victor pleaded and grabbed Yuuri’s hand in his.

“I don’t know if I can,” he admitted.

Victor was silent for a few seconds. Yuuri could almost feel the hurt rolling off him, “I understand.”

“Victor, I just don’t know how to tell you,” Yuuri explained.

“If it’s an issue of me judging you, I would never do that.”

Again, Yuuri thought about telling Victor. Just letting him know everything that had been plaguing his mind, but the thought of rejection… no, even worse, submission. It kept Yuuri from saying anything, “It’s not that.”

“Explain it to me, then, solnyshko.”

Yuuri looked at Victor and all of his walls fell. He didn’t think he’d ever seen the man more vulnerable, not even when he was skating, “Victor…”

“Explain it to me,” He repeated, almost desperately.

“I don’t know if I can,” Yuuri whispered. Victor’s grip on his hand tightened slightly. “How can I?”

“Is it me?” Victor asked.

“W-what?”

“Does what’s affecting you have to do with me?” He asked again.

“I… Yes,” Yuuri admitted. Victor let go of his hand, so Yuuri pulled it back to his own lap. “It’s not anything bad. You’re amazing, Victor. You really, really are and I can’t begin to tell you how much I care about you. I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I’m not going to be hurt, but I am worried about you,” Victor responded.

“You don’t have to be worried about me. I promise.”

“You’re really going to make me do this, aren’t you?” Victor said as he turned to face him. He took both of Yuuri’s hands in his and smiled softly.

Yuuri looked up at him, “W-what?”

“Yuuri, since I came to Japan, my world has changed. I was lonely before. I only focused on work and doing more than what was expected of me. It was fun, I suppose, but I never knew I wanted more. Until I came here,” Victor squeezed Yuuri’s hands slightly. “I like being your coach and seeing you grow more confident in yourself. I like being the one to help you realize you are beautiful on and off the ice. You are the amazing one, Yuuri. I only wish to help you continue being amazing and I can only help you if you allow me to.”

“Victor-

“Wait, I’m not finished,” he said. Yuuri kept quiet. “Whatever it is that’s bothering you, I want to help fix it for you or at least try. Especially if it’s because of something I have done t-

“Victor!” Yuuri yelled, which startled the man.

“What?” He asked. His eyes were slightly wide with shock.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I just… don’t know what to do with…” Yuuri sighed in defeat, “with how I feel about you.”

“How do you feel about me, Yuuri?”

“I…”

Victor moved his hands away from Yuuri’s and placed them on his cheeks, “You can tell me, solnyshko.”

“I love you,” Yuuri whispered so softly that he thought maybe Victor didn’t hear him, but then Victor smiled.

“This has been bothering you? Your love for me?”

Yuuri groaned and tried to turn away, but Victor’s hands held him in place, “Yes.”

“You are so cute,” Victor said. And that was the last thing Yuuri wanted to hear.

He pulled Victor’s hands away from his face and got up, “I have to go.”

Victor followed him up and grabbed him by the wrist, “Yuuri, please don’t walk away from me again.”

Yuuri turned to face him, “What?”

Victor pulled Yuuri close to him and placed his free hand on his waist, “Back in Russia, I remember…”

“T-that wasn’t the same.”

“No, you’re right. It wasn’t the same. I didn’t know you then. If I had, I would have been heartbroken.” He leaned in closer to Yuuri.

“What are you saying?”

“I’m trying to say that I feel the same way, solnyshko,” he said. Yuuri could feel Victor’s breath against his skin, which caused his face to heat up and his heart to skip a beat. He never thought he’d hear those words come from Victor.

He hadn’t noticed how close Victor’s lips were to his until they brushed against each other. Victor spoke first, “May I kiss you?”

Yuuri gasped and nodded slightly because he lacked actual words. Victor’s lips pressed against his. The kiss was soft and slow at first and neither of them pressed to do more. Still, there was a tickling sensation in Yuuri’s stomach.

“Wow,” Victor whispered against his lips.

Yuuri realized then what had just happened. Victor had kissed him. He had let himself be kissed. Victor had enjoyed the kiss. All of this allowed him to gather the confidence to kiss Victor again.

The kiss was rougher this time, mainly due to the fact that Yuuri was hungry for this. He didn’t care that it was sloppy or that their teeth bumped more than once or that Victor bit his bottom lip, especially that last part.

None of it mattered because Victor loved him back. It all seemed like a dream to him, but Victor’s hands at his waist, pressed in enough that it probably had made impressions in his skin, made it so that there was no denying that it was all so real. That it made Yuuri feel… it made him feel something he had never felt before, or at least not since he’s known Victor. It made him feel confident… beautiful, even.

They broke apart to catch their breath, “Victor…”

“I love you, solnyshko,” Victor whispered as he pressed a quick kiss against the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. “I can’t believe you didn’t notice. I thought I was being so obvious.”

Yuuri’s eyes widened, “Obvious? You were not… I just thought you were affectionate with everyone.”

“No, Yuuri, just you,” Victor laughed softly.

“Oh…” He blushed.

Victor smiled against his lips, “Ever since I saw you skate my program…. I was in a trance.”

Yuuri blushed even deeper, which only made Victor want to leave little kisses on his cheeks, which he then did. The younger man couldn’t help but laugh. Victor laughed along with him, “I can’t believe this.”

“Believe this, Yuuri,” Victor said. “But, since I am still your coach, I have to tell you that we still have to practice today.”

Yuuri groaned and Victor squeezed his sides, “Cheer up, solnyshko. When we get back, we can relax together, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled. “I’d love that.”

“Get ready, then. I’ll meet you there,” Victor kissed his cheek and walked out of the room. Yuuri watched him go and wondered what the hell his life had become.

Not that he was complaining. He didn’t think he could ever complain again.

Yuuri brought his hands up to his cheeks and felt how hot they were. He smiled fondly.

Maybe he should have confessed his love earlier…

_ No _ , he thought,  _ it was perfect just like this. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah, that happened.... I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry that I took so long to post the chapter. School has got me working 24/7. Also I was stuck on what to write.... Anyway, feedback is always welcome! (so is screaming about the show with me)


	6. His Kisses

Yuuri’s mornings were a bit different since him and Victor had confessed their feelings to each other. His nights were a bit different, too. He went to sleep and woke up next to Victor. 

It had been Victor’s main request that first night and really, Yuuri couldn’t find it in him to refuse, or point out that he had already taken up the empty spot in Yuuri’s bed for a while now. He had to admit that it was nice to actually fall asleep with Victor’s arms around him and be aware that they were together. 

He also woke up to small kisses on his forehead, nose, cheek, neck, lips or just anywhere. Victor was a deeply affectionate person and it showed. Luckily for Yuuri, that was as far as it went. He wasn’t ready to take that step with Victor, though the idea did sometimes float around in his head.

Sex wasn’t really something Yuuri ever thought of while growing up. Sure, he knew how to manipulate sex appeal while he skated, but that was acting to him. He didn’t really think he had sex appeal or needed it… but, it was different with Victor. It had been different since Victor had become a permanent part of Yuuri’s life. He knew that eventually he’d… want that with Victor, but he just didn’t know how to talk about it. Not with how new this all was. Plus, he was sure that Victor has had sex before. He wasn’t ready to confront that.

Either way, Yuuri was glad that he didn’t have to worry about it… at least not for the moment. What he did have to worry about was doing well at the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Championship. It was the first competition in the season and his chance to show everyone that he wasn’t the same Yuuri that did horribly and fled from the world of skating. He also desperately wanted to prove to Victor that he was worth the time and effort he spent coaching him.

“You’re still having trouble landing the quad Salchow, Yuuri. I know that you can, you did it in the video,” Victor said as he skated over to him. “Maybe it would be better to cut it out or lower it to a-

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed, then repeated more softly, “No, I’ll get it. I can.”

Victor smiled softly and nodded, “Okay, but pace yourself and try not to overthink the jump. You’re good, you don’t have to worry if you have the skill. I know you do.”

Yuuri blushed and nodded, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, show me what I know you can do,” Victor said with a nod before turning back and skating out of the rink.

Yuuri took a deep breath and waited for the music to start. As it played, Yuuri ran through the beginning of the program. When he got to the jump, he tripped up and slammed to the ground. The music stopped, “Last time. If you can’t do it, we’ll have to cut it from the program. We will focus on the elements in which we know you will score well for.”

Yuuri frowned, but nodded, “Okay.”

He got up and as the music started playing, he went through his story. The same story he’d had since he first got Eros. Yuuri’s body melted with the music and as the quad Salchow approached, he thought to himself that he could do it. He could do it and seduce Victor.

He landed it, but barely. Yuuri tried to focus on the rest of the performance.

The music finally stopped. “That’s it!”

Yuuri’s head snapped toward Victor. “W-what?”

The other man was skating over to him, “You did it, solnyshko. You were able to do the Salchow and keep in time with the music. I would just focus a little more on the fluidity and transitions, though. We’re getting there.”

Yuuri nodded, “Should I go through it again?”

Victor shook his head, “No, I think we’re done for today. I can see your body becoming tired.”

“Oh… okay,” He agreed and let out a soft sigh as he allowed his body to relax. Victor pulled him in by the waist. “What are you doing?”

“Holding you,” Victor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before Yuuri could reply, Victor kissed him softly. He whispered against the other man’s lips, “And kissing you.”

Yuuri hummed. He would have enjoyed the kiss a lot more had it not been for the fact that his feet were killing him. “Can you kiss me when I’m off my feet?”

This turned out to be the wrong thing to say to his boyfriend. “You want me to sweep you off your feet, solnyshko? I can do that.”

“N-

Victor pulled away and placed his hands under the small of Yuuri’s back and knees. He picked him up with ease, “Can I kiss you now?”

Yuuri’s face was bright red. “J-just don’t drop me.”

“I won’t!” Victor’s smile was wide as he bent his head to kiss Yuuri. As their lips met, Victor lost his footing and they both went down. Luckily for Yuuri, Victor cushioned his fall. Unluckily for Victor, his ass collided with the ice.

“V-Victor… are you… alright?” Yuuri asked in between laughs.

Victor groaned, but let out a shaky laugh, “I guess now we are both off our feet.”

“So, I guess you can kiss me,” Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

With a laugh, Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck and brought him down for a kiss. Yuuri pressed his hands down on his boyfriend’s chest so he was laying flat on his back and separated the kiss to adjust himself so he was straddling his waist. Victor whined slightly at the separation, but it didn’t last long. Yuuri leaned down and pressed his lips against Victor’s neck.

“Yuuri,” Victor hummed as Yuuri placed small kisses up his neck. “You’re going to drive me mad, solnyshko.”

A chill ran down Yuuri’s spine. He bit down softly, which elicited a moan from Victor. Yuuri’s heart was beating fast, he didn’t know what he was doing, not really. This was as far as he’d gotten with Victor, at least that he’s started. Victor had left him marks once or twice before.

Almost as if the man could read Yuuri’s mind, or maybe he felt the thudding of his heart against his chest, Victor put his hands over Yuuri’s. “We can stop.”

“But…” Yuuri didn’t know if he wanted to stop.

“I don’t want you to do something you’re not ready for…” Victor whispered and gave him a small smile, “Especially when we have company.”

Yuuri’s head snapped up and turned to see Yuuko and Takeshi at the entrance to the rink, their faces red. “Oh.”

He crawled off of Victor and got up quickly. Yuuko laughed a little, “You two are so cute!”

Victor laughed and thanked her while Yuuri only blushed deeper. Takeshi patted him on the back, “Your room might be a better place for this.”

“Ah!” Yuuri lamented. He didn’t know how much more red his face could get, he felt like he was on fire.

Eventually, Victor led him to the locker room and the Nishigoris went to do their work. “Solnyshko, are you embarrassed?”

“Huh?”

“Of our friends catching us… in a compromising position?” Victor asked.

“Oh… a little…” He admitted.

“I think it’s a good thing that they saw us. It gives me an excuse to be more affectionate with you in public,” Victor grinned.

Yuuri wondered how much more affectionate Victor could get. “I-I might like that… I might like that a lot.”

“I’m glad, Yuuri,” Victor said and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Now let’s get back to the onsen so we can relax and then eat.”

“Okay,” Yuuri said and changed out of his skates and into his walking shoes. He couldn’t wait to relax with Victor and he definitely couldn’t wait to see just how bold his boyfriend would be at the onsen. Certainly not any bolder than he has already been, but then again, Victor has always been known to surprise people. Yuuri was no exception.

“You coming, solnyshko?” Victor called out. Yuuri grabbed his bag and followed him out. He grabbed Victor’s hand and laced their fingers. The older man looked down at their entwined hand and grinned, “I love when you make the first move.”

“I have to surprise you somehow,” Yuuri muttered in a joking tone. Victor paused and turned to face him. He pulled Yuuri close to him and kissed him, right out in the middle of the street. Yuuri kissed back without hesitation.

When they pulled away, Victor used his free hand to brush Yuuri’s cheek, “Surprises are my job.”

Yuuri sensed the joking tone in his voice and laughed softly, “Well, if you keep surprising me with kisses, then I’ll leave the job to you.”

“Ah, my heart, Yuuri! Keep doing that and you’ll drive me to an early death!” Victor laughed.

Yuuri blushed, “I just really want you to keep kissing me.”

Victor placed a quick kiss on Yuuri’s lips, then moved to his nose, and cheeks, and forehead. He spoke in between kisses, “I can do that.”

“Please do,” Yuuri smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the amount of time it took to write this and how short it is. Recently, some really heavy stuff has happened in my family, so that was very distracting. It's also that time of the year where college work doubles and you also have to deal with family and holidays. I hope I can update faster and I hope you enjoy. Comments are always welcome!


	7. His Hands (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you for being some of the most patient readers in the history of readers. I had major challenges continuing this (which I'll explain at the end), but I hope you can enjoy this. (NSFW)

Yuuri’s first competition had gone well enough. However, even though it was only a domestic competition and he had managed to bring home a gold medal, Yuuri still had received a lecture from Victor. There was still work to be done, and practices had to be stretched longer into the day.

He didn’t mind, though. In fact, he had been the one to suggest the longer practices and at times Victor had to pull him away from the ice before he hurt himself. 

It was just that… well, he was so close. He could feel the music more with each time he ran through it, and he knew that with practice, he would be able to run a perfect performance by the time the Grand Prix Finals came. That was if he earned a spot.

He sighed and tried to run through his jumps again. The rest of the program was fine. Yuuri was always a great skater, people knew that, but they all also knew that he didn’t have the highest track record when it came to landing his jumps in competition.

“I can do it,” he whispered to himself as he gained momentum to try the quad Salchow, a jump that he always managed to mess up in competition. “I can do it.”

He didn't. Yuuri picked himself up from the ice and ignored the sting in his side, as he did with every other bruise on his body.

“Yuuri,” Victor called out, “We should stop for today.” 

“No, it's okay,” Yuuri skated over to him. “I can go for another hour.” 

Victor pursed his lips, “Yuuri, your stamina is something to be admired.”

“I just think that I can get this right.” 

“And you will, but not tonight, solnyshko,” Victor took his hand. “Now is time for food and rest. Tomorrow we’ll go through it again.”

“But, I can-

“Yuuri,” Victor narrowed his eyes. “Off of the ice.” 

Yuuri lowered his head and followed his coach’s order. Victor handed him his guards and he slipped them on. When he straightened himself, he looked up at Victor. His boyfriend’s face softened, “What?”

A small smile spread on the man’s lips, “Nothing, come on, let’s go change.”

They walked to the locker room and Yuuri sat down on one of the benches. He reached down to untie his laces, but Victor was already kneeling down before him. “What are you doing?”

Instead of answering, Victor pulled at the lace and worked at untying his skate. When both of Yuuri’s skates were off, Victor’s fingers ran over the multiple bruises, “Much worse than mine.”

Yuuri startled. He watched Victor with wide eyes, “What?”

“Your bruises. I’d get them, of course, but I think because you push yourself more, you hurt yourself more,” he whispered and brushed his fingers softly against one ugly looking bruise near his ankle. “I used to call them my warrior marks when I was younger.”

Yuuri let out a breathless laugh, “Your warrior marks?”

“Yeah,” he smiled, “my warrior marks. I was a kid, I don’t really know if I can explain it.”

“I can,” Yuuri whispered.

“Yeah?”

Yuuri nodded, “Every practice, every program, every competition feels like a battle. Sometimes it’s all I can do to stay on the ice and get through a program.” He closed his eyes and continued, “I love it. I love figure skating. It’s a part of me, but sometimes I feel like it’s out to get me. Like, if I let it, it would destroy me.

“And so every scar or bruise feels like a mark toward victory,” he finished.

Yuuri opened his eyes as he felt Victor’s hand on his cheek and leaned into the touch, “Exactly.”

“I’m glad you understand,” Yuuri whispered. Victor leaned closer and placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s lips, “So glad.”

Victor hummed and pressed a kiss against his cheek, “Me too.”

Yuuri moved a hand from his side to cover Victor’s. He laced their fingers together and pulled their hands away. Victor looked at him, confused. 

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Yuuri said. He let go of Victor’s hand and ran it through his hair. Yuuri loved Victor’s hair. He loved the way it felt, the color and the way it smelled. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Victor sighed at the touch and closed his eyes, “Okay, solnyshko.”

Yuuri could feel his cheeks heat up. How did get so lucky to have Victor? To get to know the extent of his love and have him by his side no matter what?

“Victor?”

Yuuri received a hum in reply. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

He didn’t exactly know how to ask what he was about to and if he were being honest, he didn’t know if he was ready for Victor’s reply, “I… Nevermind.”

Victor opened an eye, “What do you want to say?”

Yuuri knew that he was probably red in the face. He pulled his hand back and put it at his side, “Nothing, it’s okay.” 

“If you’re sure,” Victor opened his other eye and pulled away slightly.

“I’m sure.” 

“Then I have something to say, if you don’t mind,” he said. Yuuri nodded. “Can I touch you?”

“I-What?”

Victor’s cheeks pinked a little, “You can say no.”

“You mean…” He didn’t know how to finish that sentence.

“I mean that I would like to make you feel good. I would like to help you relax… in a different way. And, I think… I could be wrong, but I think that maybe that’s what you wanted to ask, too.” 

He didn’t know how to respond to that or even how to comprehend how Victor knew. Yuuri wasn’t even sure  _ he _ knew.

Except, the more he thought about it, the more Yuuri realized that he didn’t want to say no. 

Instead, he nodded slowly and allowed Victor to lift his shirt up. It wasn’t the first time Victor had seen him shirtless and they had definitely seen each other naked more times than Yuuri could count, but this was different. Every other time had been innocent, or at least as innocent as Victor Nikiforov could be. 

This time, Victor would be… He shivered at the thought. Victor would be touching him; touching him in places that Yuuri had never been touched before.

Victor brought Yuuri’s attention back to him as he brushed his lips against his stomach. It sent a heat that pooled deep in his gut. Maybe, if Victor kept doing this, Yuuri wouldn’t last long enough for him to get near his crotch. 

Another kiss was placed lower. Victor sucked softly and a soft gasp escaped Yuuri’s lips. His hands were balled into fists at his side, probably to restrain himself from pulling at Victor’s hair or pushing him away. 

Victor’s hands traveled up Yuuri’s thighs and squeezed slightly as he pulled his legs apart. Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor’s hands continued to travel up and press against the bulge in his sweats, “I’m glad you want this as much as I do, Yuuri.”

His voice was rough and smooth all at once and Yuuri wondered what he did to deserve to be the one to hear it. Before Yuuri’s thoughts could run, Victor wrapped his fingers around the clothed erection and tugged on it achingly slow. Yuuri let out a breathy moan at the feeling. 

“Do you want me, Yuuri?” Victor whispered. 

All Yuuri could do was nod. 

“Tell me.”

Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but Victor tugged at his erection again. Another moan escaped and he stuttered out his reply as he tried to catch his breath, “I-I wa…want you.”

“I want you, too.” Victor let go and moved his hands to the elastic waistband of Yuuri’s sweats. He tugged down and Yuuri had to lift himself up slightly so his sweats and briefs could be taken off. They were thrown in a messy pile on the floor. Yuuri took off his shirt and threw it on top of the pile. There was a sharp inhale before Victor whispered, “You’re so beautiful.”

Yuuri looked down at Victor, on his knees and pink cheeked, and tried to draw in everything he had learned through eros, “ _ You do _ . You look beautiful on your knees for me, Victor.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. He probably sounded stupid. He didn’t know anything about being eros. Except, “Solnyshko, you are going to kill me.”

He noticed that Victor’s cheeks were pinker, more red and that he had tried to hide his own erection. Before Yuuri could reply, Victor put his hand on Yuuri’s dick and tugged up, then down. He ran a thumb over the head in between the motions, each movement brought out a moan from Yuuri’s lips.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri couldn’t speak, not really. Not with Victor touching him the way he was, every second brought him closer to the edge. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the feeling.

It didn’t take much to push Yuuri over the edge. He came with Victor’s name on his lips. 

When he opened his eyes, Victor was staring up at him. It was a feeling of euphoria in itself that Yuuri knew what the look in his eyes meant and that he felt it, too.

“Yuuri…” Victor said again, “I…I never knew that there was someone here on this planet for me. Only for me. Made for me, like I’m made for you.”

“I never knew, either,” he agreed. 

“But now we do.”

Yuuri nodded, “Now we do.”

Victor leaned into Yuuri, “I love you.”

“I know,” He replied and ran a hand through Victor’s hair. His fingers tangled in the strands. “The feeling is more than returned, koibito.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, over the winter break, my sister got really sick and was in what can be considered a medically induced coma. I did write some stuff, but mainly just things to get my mind off of what was happening. She is better now, but school started again so my time to write has been cut short. I have also been in a huge writing slump. I didn't feel anything I produced was good. I have tried so many times to write so many variations of this chapter, I think I cried a few times. Plus, with the canon storyline, it's kind of messed up the flow of this for me. Any questions can be asked in the comments (or any other general comments you know) or @yuriodavai on twitter. Thank you again. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments. (: Love you all!


End file.
